Cintailah Aku
by SaksUrake HAUchiRunoHA
Summary: Perjuangan Sakura untuk memperoleh cinta Sasuke, dalam kehidupan rumah tangga.


Bagi senpai sekalian. Saya mohon bantuannya.

Disclaimer : Jujur saja, sebenarnya ini punya saya yang dip-eph*dibekep Masashi*

* * *

**Sasusaku fanfic**

**Cintailah aku**

**Rated : M**

Sakura duduk istirahat di ranjangnya. ia menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size. Di kamar Uchiha ini ia beristirahat. Ya, di kamar Uchiha. Ia telah menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha, sebenarnya pernikahan ini bukan didasari cinta seperti yang seharusnya. Sakura, dialah yang mencintai Sasuke yang dengan relanya tak berbalas. Sedangkan Sasuke menikahi Sakura hanya karena alasan tidak mau dianggap homo oleh teman-temannya. Sungguh alasan yang sangat aneh memang.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mengatakan alasan itu pada Sakura. Karena waktu itu ia terus-terusan ditanyai oleh Sai dan kawan-kawan kapan akan menikah. Dia hanya acuh tanpa menanggapi perkataan mereka. Tak dihiraukannya sampai suatu ketika, Sakura Haruno, pengganggunya menyusulnya di kediamannya, di komplek Uchiha dengan berani mengungkapkan maksudnya, yang sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sangat menginginkan Sasuke apa pun yang terjadi. Bahkan ia rela dinikahi tanpa dicintai. Entah karena Sasuke sendiri tak tahan dengan ejekan teman-temannya ataukah mungkin karena ia mulai kasihan kepada cewek yang selalu mengejar-kejar dia.

OoO

Sakura menunduk sambil meremas bajunya. Ia telah berganti pakaian biasa. Setelah pernikahan hari ini menyita banyak tenaganya. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada pernikahannya hari ini, tentang ia yang harus berpura-pura dengan senyumnya, ketika teman-teman menyalaminya, ketika mereka merangkulnya bahagia, ketika mereka memeberi ucapan selamat, ketika… ah. Mungkinkah ia harus terus seperti itu? Berpura-pura bahagia padahal batinnya sendiri sangat tertekan. Ia harus rela mencintai tanpa berbalas. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa bersama Sasuke, menyentuhnya.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka tasnya untuk mengambil baju. Ia memang hanya mengambil sebagian baju dan barang-barangnya saja. Ia kemudian memilih baju tidur.

Hmh… ia terus memikirkan Sasuke. Tunggu, bukankah ini adalah malam pertama, right? Malam dimana ia sehabis menjalankan ritual sakralnya. Dan biasanya pada malam pertama… TIDAK!!! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi. Tapi… ia akan berusaha! Sakura membulatkan tekadnya. Meski Sasuke tak mencintainya, ia akan berusaha membuatnya begitu! Ia telah menunggu Sasuke sekian lama! Ia tak boleh menyerah. Dengan was-was mulai dipilihnya gaun tidur yang tipis. Hadiah dari Ino yang berkata kalau ia harus agresif. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ino tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, pernikahannya. Ia langsung melepaskan bajunya dan celananya kemudian memakai gaun tidur tipis dengan panjang kurang dari lutut. Bisa dibilang… pertengahan pahanya.

Masih berada di kamar yang sama, Sakura mematutkan dirinya melalui cermin yang ia bawa sendiri. Ia kemudian menunduk dan mengamati gaunnya. Kenapa ia tak punya yang seperti Ino? Yang tubuhnya sangat seksi. Yang mempunyai dada besar. Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian meletakkan tasnya di salah satu meja dan bergegas ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke datang. dengan malas ia membuka pintu. Mulanya ia terkejut mendapati Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya terkejut. sakura menunduk. Kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Ki… Kita kan sudah.. sudah menikah, Sasuke!" katanya mulai berani. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Bisakah kau keluar? Ini tempat tidurku. Kau bisa tidur di kamar ayah, atau kakak atau kamar tamu!" jawab Sasuke. Sakura terkejut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita ini su-"

"Kau ingat? Kita hanya pura-pura! Jangan anggap ini pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke datar. Sakura menunduk kembali.

"Ya… kau benar!" katanya kemudian dengan lunglai langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Satu yang pasti! Tak ada cinta, peluk, cium, rayuan apalagi…

OoO

Uchiha tak pernah mencintai Sakura. Bahkan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kamar tamu. Kamar untuk tamu. Baginya itu bukanlah hinaan. Meskipun ia berstatus 'istri' yang tidak pantas jika harus tidur di kamar tamu, bukan kamar suaminya. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis. Bukan bukan hinaan baginya. Ia bahkan bersedia tidur di dapur kalau ia mau. Yang ia tangisi, kenapa Sasuke sangat membencinya? Tak cukupkah pendekatan yang ia lakukan selama ini? Apakah hatinya kelewat dingin sehingga sangat sulit untuk melelehkannya?

OoO

"Sasuke… hari ini sarapannya ini," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan hiasan tomat pada Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke menatapnya datar bahkan seperti tidak bernafsu untuk memakannya. Namun perlahan pria dewasa dingin itu mulai memakan masakan Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Sakura berharap banyak. Berharap Sasuke akan menjawab ya dan tersenyum, menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman mesra di pipinya… BUKAN. Jangan berharap.

"…"

"Hmmm?" Sakura masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke meminta pendapat. Ia sebenarnya pandai memasak. Ia selalu belajar memasak di rumah. Dan alasan mengapa ia meminta pendapat seorang Sasuke ialah karena ingin mendengar pendapat dari orang yang dicintainya. Pujian dari orang itu tentu akan membuatnya sangat bahagia. Sakura tersenyum manis di dekat Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam?! Cerewet sekali!" kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir orang yang sangat diharapkannya. Sakura menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Perlahan tangannya yang semula ada di pundak Sasuke mulai beralih turun dan meninggalkannya. Sasuke memang bukanlah Naruto yang akan selalu memujinya, selalu ceria, selalu menghiburnya dan tak akan pernah membuatnya bersedih. Tak akan pernah. Tapi sekarang adalah bagaimana menghadapi sebuah kenyataan, dimana itu sangat berbeda dari bayangannya. Hari kedua ia berada di rumah itu, rasanya seperti dalam neraka. Neraka kekejaman. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tegar. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan. Karena cinta. Semua karena cinta. Salahkan cinta yang memaksanya menerima penawaran Sasuke dengan bodohnya, salahkan cinta yang membuatya tak mampu melupakan cowok dingin ini.

Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia keluar dari rumah, duduk di halaman belakang rumah itu yang luas. Tangannya perlahan mulai memainkan rumput di sekelilingnya. 23 tahun ia hidup. Baru kali ini merasakan kesediahan yang dalam. Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang Pangeran.

OoO

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu, Sakura?!" kata Ino bersemangat ketika main ke rumah Uchiha. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Apa itu artinya?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura menunduk lemah.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan ya? Pria ganteng seperti itu melakukan itu padamu!" Ino mulai nepsong. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian memperhatikan bayi mungil di dekapan Ino. Bayi dengan rambut hitam legam perempuan. Mirip seperti ayahnya, yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Sai berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sakura lihat meski pria dengan senyum palsu itu menyebalkan, paling tidak ia mengerti apa itu malam pertama. Bukannya begitu?

"Kau kepingin ya Sakura…!" kata Ino menggoda. Sakura tersenyum. "Jangan terburu-buru. Butuh proses yang lama. Makannya rajin-rajinlah melakukannya!" kata Ino kembali. Sakura mengangguk. Hatinya seperti teriris.

"Ino, bolehkan aku menggendongnya?" kata Sakura. Ino mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan bayi tunggalnya pada Sakura dan membiarkan wanita rambut pink itu dengan gemas menggendong bayinya. Sakura tersenyum. Tapi berubah getir. Ino adalah sahabat kecilnya, meskipun sekecil apa pun perubahan wajah sahabatnya, ia akan tahu.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya heran. Sakura menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong! Ceritalah!" kata Ino sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya. Sakura tetap menggeleng. Ino terus memaksa, tapi gadis di depannya tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, memilih menyimpan rapat semuanya.

"Hm. Kau aneh. Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah! Lain kali cerita saja padaku! Bukankah kau selalu begitu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke melangkah masuk. Setelah mengucapkan salam yang nyaris tak terdengar karena begitu pelan, cepat, dan dingin. Sasuke melangkah menuju tangga yang terletak di samping ruang tamu dimana Sakura dan Ino duduk. Sasuke berlalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Menengok pun tidak.

OoO

Sakura kembali meletakkan sepiring makanan di depan Sasuke. Ia memang sengaja memberikan tomat ekstra dalam masakannya, dan… memberinya obat perangsang yang diberikan Ino. Ino memang ingin Sakura melakukannya setiap hari dengan Sasuke. Dengan perasaan deg-degan Sakura mencampurkannya ke dalam masakan. Hanya untuk Sasuke. Ia tak mau memakannya. Tak akan coba-coba. Kata Ino obat itu akan membuat pemakannya menjadi terangsang sendiri.

Dengan hati berdebar, dilihatnya Sasuke mulai memakannya. Sakura meliriknya sambil tetap mengelap piring. Berapa lama akan terjadi? Sakura sendiri tak tahu.

OoO

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke lantai atas dengan was-was. Ia penasaran. Ia mengikuti Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku… aku mau mengambil barangku yang mungkin ketinggalan, Sasuke!"

"Tak ada!" jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Masa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas kemudian menyilakan Sakura masuk ke kamarnya untuk membuktikannya. Sakura dengan aktingnya mulai mencari barang-barang yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar desahan berat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat tv. Ingat kamar Sasuke?

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dengan aneh menyangga kepalanya. Sakura was-was tapi kemudian tersenyum menang. Ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" ia mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar. Sakura tersenyum. Ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke pemuda itu. Dengan beraninya ia meraba dada Sasuke yang ditutup rompi seragam chuunin. Ia kemudian membukanya. Sakura melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan berniat menciumnya. Wajahnya semakin dekat. Saat akan mencapai bibirnya, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura. Mengakibatkan wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya.

"Berhentilah melakukannya! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanyanya marah. Sakura menunduk.

"Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke kembali. Sakura masih menunduk. Setalah itu Sasuke berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sakura.

"Bodoh! Jangan harap aku akan bicara padamu lagi!" ia kemudian melepaskan kerah Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terisak.

OoO

Sudah lima bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura tak pernah berbicara pada Sasuke. Bahkan meski tinggal dalam rumah, mereka jarang bertemu. Pagi ketika Sakura bangun Sasuke tak ada di rumah, dan ketika malam ia menunggu, Sasuke tak kunjung datang. hanya kamar mandi yang basah, pakaian kotor, serta makanan yang selalu tandas yang menjadi pertanda kalau Sasuke pulang, meski ia tak pernah tahu.

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke taman Konoha, menemui sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin bisa menghibur mengingat selama ia menikah dengan Sasuke ia jarang keluar rumah. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat Ino dan Hinata duduk sambil menggendong bayi masing-masing. Hinata dengan bayi berwarna pirang sama seperti ayahnya. Sakura tersenyum senang.

OoO

Sasuke melompat di antara rumah-rumah dengan Naruto ketika ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang dekat dengan taman. Kebetulan Sakura dan teman-teman ada di bawahnya. Sasuke melihatnya acuh. Naruto menyenggol badan Sasuke.

"Hei… siapa itu?"

"Cih!"

OoO

"Wah, lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura!!!" kata Ino senang. Hinata tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau sekarang irit bicara. Mentang-mentang sudah bersama Sasuke!" ejek Ino. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tahukah Ino bahwa Sakura menahan perasaannya. Batinnya terluka.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari menuju ke Sakura dan duduk di pangkuannya. Sakura terkejut. "Ini anak siapa, ya?"

"Wah, dia menyukaimu, Sakura!!! Kau lihat?!" kata Ino senang. Sakura tertawa.

"Kalau anak lain menyukaimu, kenapa tak membuat sendiri saja?!" Tanya Ino. Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Raut wajahnya kentara berubah.

"Hei!!! Kau dengar? Kapan kau akan membuatnya Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto sambil kembali menyenggol badan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik tajam pada Naruto. Mereka masih ada di atas.

"Eh? maaf Sakura…. Aku…" Ino menyesal mengatakannya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba seorang ibu-ibu muda dan gerombolannya datang.

"Hime, ayo kemari sayang!" rayu seorang ibu pada Hime. Hime tertawa. Gadis kecil di pangkuan Sakura itu berlari menuju ibunya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei! Itu bukannya Haruno Sakura? Yang menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Cowok ganteng itu!!! Tapi… kalian tahu? Menurut gossip… ia itu mandul, tak mampu melahirkan keturunan bagi Sasuke. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tinggal di sana, tak kunjung hamil pula. Kalau aku sih, sudah pasti menghadiahkan seorang bayi lucu pada Sasuke yang ganteng itu! Percuma dong, menikah dengan orang tampan tapi tak punya keturunan. Pasti dia yang mandul, tak mungkin kalau Sasuke, kan?!" kata seorang perempuan di dekat ibunya Hime. Sakura menunduk.

"Iya… menurut gossip juga seperti itu. Bahkan kabarnya dia itu cewek yang kurang ajar! Tahu kalau dia sendiri mandul, dia mulai meminta Sasuke untuk tidak menceraikannya. Kabarnya ia itu maunya menang sendiri. Bukankah itu tak tahu malu?! Cih! Mandul saja sok tak mau diceraikan. Cuih!" seorang perempuan mulai meludah.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!" bukannya Sakura yang marah, Ino, sebagai sahabatnya menjerit marah. Perempuan itu terkejut.

"Kenyataan. Dasar! Cewek sehina dia bisa bersama dengan rookie tertampan konoha!"

Sakura merasakan matanya perlahan dipenuhi oleh air. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG AKUUU!!!" katanya marah. Kemudian berlari sambil mengusap air mata. Ino tak mampu mencegah, sebaliknya ia mulai ribut dengan para perempuan di dpannya itu. Hinata berusaha melerai.

"Terjadi keributan! Sasuke! Mereka mengatai Sakura seperti itu!!!" kata Naruto yang tak terima. Sasuke masih diam. Naruto turun dari atas dan membantu. Sasuke masih terpaku.

OoO

Saat Sasuke pulang, ia melihat Sakura buru-buru turun dari tangga sambil membawa tasnya dengan berurai air mata. Sasuke diam terpaku. Sakura menyembunyikan tasnya dari belakang dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Eh! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan dis- eh. eng. Ini… UH…!" Sakura menunduk. Ia tak akan berbicara dengan Sasuke, bukan? Percuma!

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke setelah lama daqlam keheningan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"tidak kemana-mana!" jawabnya santai. Masih dengan tangan dibelakang menyembunyikan tasnya.

"Kau mau pergi?! Bodoh!" kata Sasuke datar. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar marah.

"BODOH?! Kau yang bodoh! Aku… aku membencimu Sasuke. Tau akan seperti ini aku tak akan mau menikah denganmu. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Kau manusia es. Tak berperasaan. Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh sedang kau sendiri menyia-nyiakanku disini! Bahkan kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku diluar sana! Aku aku… menyesal mencintaimu! Aku tak bahagia bersamamu! Kita berpi… berpisah saja!" Sakura mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya selama ini. Hatinya lega. Ia kemudian segera beranjak pergi. Sasuke tak bergeming. Dan ketika Sakura melewatinya. Ia sengaja berkata, "HOMO! Kau pasti homo! Aku yakin!" pada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik tajam pada Sakura.

"Aku. Bukan. Homo!" kata Sasuke jelas. Ia mulai mencengkeram lengan baju Sakura dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!" katanya tajam. Sakura menunduk takut.

"Aku… aku mengatakan sesuai Kenya… kenyataan!!!"

"CIh!!!" Sasuke mulai marah. Ia menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura kini sudah mulai menatap Sasuke mengejek. Matanya menyiratkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan pria itu sekarang. Bukan seperti dulu, saat ia harus terima mengalah pada Sasuke. Ia tidak akan bodoh.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku seperti itu?"

Sakura diam.

"Kau ingin tahu?!?!!!" kata Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Sakura masih terdiam tak berani menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mendorong Sakura ke sofa, sampai Sakura jatuh ke sofa dan telentang disana. Sakura mengaduh dan mencoba berdiri. Tetapi Sasuke langsung mencegahnya. Ia menindih Sakura dari atas. Ia menjepit kaki Sakura dengan kedua kakinya. Sedangkan tangan Sakura ia satukan diatas kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sakura marah. Sasuke tak menjawab. Sakura mulai menggerakkan kakinya berontak, akan tetapi Sasuke lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau harus menerimanya!"

Sasuke dengan kerasnya langsung mencium bibir Sakura yang digunakan untuk menjerit sedari tadi. Sakura langsung menutup bibirnya. Sasuke terus mendesak, sampai akhirnya setelah tangan Sasuke dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh payudara Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan brutalnya, menelusuri setiap ruang di rongga mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya. Sakura dengan marahnya segera mengalihkan, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari Sasuke, sampai akhirnya ciuman Sasuke terlepas.

Kedua-duanya segera mengatur nafas masing-masing yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Le…lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura marah. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa begitu mudah didorongnya. Sasuke sekarang mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura dan sesekali menggigitnya, menghiraukan Sakura yang berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang lain menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Sakura dan mulai melepaskan roknya. Sakura semakin meronta.

"BODOOHHH!!!" jeritnya. Tapi Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa ia langsung mendorong Sasuke ke belakang, mengakibatkan Sasuke terdorong, sehingga ia bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan berlari menjauh. Tetapi baru saja beranjak dari sofa, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan bajunya kasar. Dengan kasarnya ia menarik Sakura hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura kembali berontak. Ia segera bangkit, namun yang terjadi ialah Sasuke menarik bajunya sehingga sobek. Sakura seperti perempuan compang-camping yang hanya menggunakan bra yang tidak tertutup sempurna karena bajunya yang sobek, dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. Sempurna. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura kembali. Sakura menggunakan lututnya untuk menghantam perut Sasuke yang menindihnya paksa. Akan tetapi Sasuke tak menyerah. Ia melebarkan kaki-kaki Sakura dan menempatkan dirinya diantaranya. Dengan kasarnya ia menciumi bibir kemudian sampai pada leher Sakura. Dengan tak berperasaan dilepaskannya bra putih yang dikenakan Sakura yang hanya bisa berteriak. Hanya saja ini adalah di komplek Uchiha, yang sangat sepi. Terlihatlah payudara Sakura yang terlihat menantang. Tangan Sasuke langsung mermasnya. Sebagian lain tangannya turun ke bawah untuk membuka celana dalam Sakura. Sakura berteriak dengan tangan yang berusaha mendorong Sasuke kasar. Sasuke menciumi leher Sakura dan menggigitnya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas payudara Sakura, dan tangan kanannya mencoba membuka celana dalam Sakura. Ketika celana dalam Sakura baru merosot beberapa inchi, Sasuke mendengar suara isak tangis memilukan. Ia menghentikan aksinya dan mendongak, melihat Sakura yang terisak-isak menangis. Sasuke bisa melihat banyaknya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata hijau Sakura.

"kau… kau ja.. jahat, Sasuke…." Perlahan bibir Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata. Sasuke diam. Ia kini benar-benar berhenti dengan aksinya. Ia beringsut duduk. Kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di sebelahnya juga, berhadapan. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang basah oleh air mata. Sakura menunduk. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura. Ia mencengkeram bahu Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jahat padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Ia menunduk. Dengan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang atau hampir semua telanjang ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa aku salah? Aku yang salah?? Aku yang dulu memohon kepadamu untuk diperkenankan tinggal di sini untuk menemanimu, aku yang semula ingin membuatmu bahagia dan mengerti artinya cinta, aku yang kemudian kau campakkan begitu saja, aku yang harus bersabar. Dan sekarang… sekarang…." Sakura tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke terdiam menatapnya. Ia membiarkan wanita di depannya menangis seperti itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke merasakan rasa sesak menghampiri dadanya. Rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sakura sepenuhnya adalah benar. Ia sadar. Dan gadis di depannya masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan lembut, ia mulai menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut sebentar kemudian menangis lagi. Dagu Sasuke bersandar pada kepala Sakura.

"…."

Sulit untuk bicara Sasuke?

"Maafkan aku," kata-kata ajaib itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura mendongak sebentar. Sasuke kini menatapnya. Perlahan ia mengecup dahi Sakura. Kali ini tak mendapat perlawanan.

"Aku memang salah. Tapi… kini aku sadar, kalau aku… tidak ingin kehilanganmu," jelas Sasuke. Sakura menangis kembali.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan melindungimu. Sakura…. Terimakasih," katanya kemudian memeluk Sakura kembali. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin lepas.

-

-

"Sakura…"

Sakura mendongak.

"Kapan mau pakai baju?" tanya Sasuke polos. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Apalagi Sasuke yang kini melepaskan pelukannya malah menatapnya. Dengan segera ia malah menutupi mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ja… jangan lihat," katanya malu luar biasa. Kemudian membentuk bayangan dirinya yang menggantikan posisinya, sedangkan dia berlari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya.

OoO

"Hei… kau hari ini masak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih berada di kamarnya. Sasuke bersandar pada pintu kamar Sakura, yang merupakan kamar tamu. Sakura menunduk.

"… Hn. Jangan membenciku, Sakura. Aku saat ini menganggapmu benar-benar sebagai istriku. Maukah kau berjanji untuk menjadi istri yang sebenarnya bagiku? Aku… saat ini menetapkan bahwa hari ini… kau dan aku resmi menjadi suami istri yang sebenarnya dan sah," kata Sasuke. Suatu keajaiban mendengarnya mengatakan kalimat panjang dan seperti itu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menyelami mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan. Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku… juga akan menjadi istri yang akan selalu memuatmu bahagia,"

OoO

"Kau pandai memasak," puji Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura tersipu. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya.

OoO

Sakura sedang berjalan ke kamarnya. Ketika ia menutup pintunya, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Yang kau pikirkan apa? Tuan muda?" kata Sakura aneh.

"Maksudku… kau ini istriku, seharusnya istri tidur bersama suaminya," kata Sasuke. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ayo ikut aku," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya ke kamarnya. Ia menidurkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya.

OoO

Malam itu hujan. Dingin rasanya.

CTAAAARRRR!!!!!

Bunyi petir yang sangat keras membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati, ia langsung berbalik dan memeluk orang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat wajah ketakutan Sakura.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia memegangi dan mencengkeram kaos Sasuke dengan gemetaran. Sasuke memeluknya. Tiba-tiba, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Dengan tersipu, ia berkata,"Kau kedinginan?"

Tampak Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… mau… kuhangatkan?" katanya lagi. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke memerah sekarang. Lucu sekali. Sakura mengangguk malu. Sasuke tersenyum. Tapi ada kraguan di sana.

"Kau akan menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng. Kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Sasuke membuka kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura. Ia dengan lembut mulai mendekati Sakura. Sakura mendengar desah nafas Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hangat. Mereka lama melakukan hal itu, sampai pada Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menindih Sakura. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai menciumi leher gadis yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya. Tangan-tangan Sasuke mulai gerayangan di tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan tangan Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke sambil mendesah hebat.

Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sakura dengan lembut. Perlahan ia mulai membuka baju Sakura dan melepaskan branya juga. Dengan lembut ia mulai menggerayangi bagian yang sensitif. Sakura mendesah hebat. Perlahan diraihnya wajah Sasuke dan mencium pipinya, beralih kelehernya dan mengginggitnya, melampiaskan perasaan anehnya. Sesekali didengarnya Sasuke mengerang. Sakura melepaskan gigitannya.

"Engg… uh, maukah kau… ahh… melepaskan bajumu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan bajunya dan meleparkannya ke sembarang arah. Sakura dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kekar dan indah.

Mereka saling berciuman dan berpelukan.

OoO

Perlahan namun pasti, keduanya sudah telanjang bulat. Pakaiannya entah sudah ada dimana.

"sakura…." Desah Sasuke.

"aku… lakukan… sekarang?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk dan mendesah.

OoO

Terdengar suara desahan di antara meraka berdua. Sasuke mempercepat temponya, Sakura mencengkeram erat spreinya. Sasuke terus mempercepat temponya, memaksa Sakura mendesah sesuai tempo.

Sampai akhirnya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

OoO

Mereka saling memeluk dan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain dengan badan yang dipenuhi peluh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…."

"Aku juga…"

OoO

* * *

Senpai sekalian… Mohon bantuannya, mengingat saya adalah anak baru di FFN ini. Jadi, maukah senpai meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview cerita ancur saya? Maaf kalau banyak kekeliruan penulisannya.


End file.
